With the development of display technologies, the resolution of display panels becomes higher and higher. The display whose resolution is not higher than 1280*720 standard definition (SD) cannot meet the demand of some consumers. Full high definition (FHD) displays have begun to be popular, and Ultra high definition (UHD) has also come into the market and becomes the target people pursue.
In terms of internal interfaces of the known technologies, when the conventional low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) interface is applied to the high resolution UHD display panels, many channels are needed and the design is complex. In addition, the conventional system side with a LVDS output interface cannot be compatible with the display panels with an embedded display port (eDP) interface.